


Wooing a Warden

by championofnone



Series: tumblr prompts [13]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4044229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championofnone/pseuds/championofnone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's the little moments that count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooing a Warden

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

“You know, I’ve seen the way you look at me when you think I don’t notice.”

Aren jumped. “Dammit, Zevran, don’t sneak up on me like that while I’m on guard for the camp.”

He chuckled, sitting next to her on a log Sten had dragged out of the nearby forest earlier that day. “My apologies, dear Warden. The last thing I would wish is to frighten such a pretty face.”

The mage snorted in reply. “That’s ironic, considering you were sent to kill me when you met me.”

“Yet you and I have more than a few shared moments, no?” 

“Shut up.”

Zevran turned to her, smiling. She forced herself to keep looking out into the woods, scanning the area for any wildlife or darkspawn and ignoring the flush she felt on her cheeks. 

He constantly made her feel this way, flirting his way under her skin and never questioning her being startled or amazed by simple things such as sun showers or her first snow. He always helped her braid up her hair, and gave her pointers when dealing with foreign politics, although that usually led to a lecture from Wynne about how assassinating every politician doesn’t solve anything. 

“It’s true though, I believe. You do stare. Is it the tattoo? You may trace it if you wish, I have more under my clothes if that would please you.”

A full blush colored her cheeks at that. “Creators, you’re ridiculous. Please keep your clothing on.”

“Is it because we are out in the open? Or do you simply want to keep me all to yourself?”

“ _Zevran_ ,” she chastised, unable to keep the laugh out of her voice as she eyed him sideways.

He grinned, brown eyes lit up to gold in the firelight behind them. “I wouldn’t mind hearing you say that more often, my dear Warden.” His voice had become softer, just a little more serious. 

Aren hesitated a moment before turning to look at him fully. “I probably shouldn’t be surprised you noticed eventually.” 

“It’s what I do. A Crow must always know who watches him, after all.” 

“True. And what shall you do if I continue to sometimes stare at one as handsome as yourself?”

“Hmm,” he said, tapping a finger on his chin a few times. “Maybe I shall stare back? Make a lurid remark to make that pretty blush appear?” His smile turned more into a smirk as he continued. “Maybe I’ll simply do this.”

One hand reached up, fitting around the side of her jaw as he moved in just a breath from her face. Aren froze, completely unsure how to react. Zevran raised an eyebrow at her as she let out a breath after a moment and closed the gap between them, inexperienced but sure that this was what she wanted. She reached for his other hand as they kissed, lacing their fingers together and holding on.

The broke after a few minutes of languid affection, Aren flushed and a genuine smile on Zevran’s face. She rested her head in the crook of his neck as his hand shifted to card through her hair.

“I still think you’re ridiculous,” she muttered.

He laughed, and she knew she would almost anything to make sure he kept making that sound.  


End file.
